


didyou eversee

by LeaXIII



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaXIII/pseuds/LeaXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not afraid. He doesn't have room for fear, not anymore. (Major spoilers for Entry 80!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	didyou eversee

He's not afraid.

That's what he tells himself as he descends into the basement of Benedict Hall, camera and flashlight at the ready. He doesn't have room for fear, not anymore; all he has is resolve, pushing through his veins with every beat of his pounding heart. It keeps him from flinching at every unsteady shadow created by the wavering beam of his flashlight. It keeps him from cringing at the loud crunch of each of his own footsteps on the old, filthy floor. It keeps him from allowing himself to feel squeamish or horrified about the bloodstain on a chair in one of the rooms.

He begins to cough, dry, wheezing coughs that are much too loud in the empty building. Briefly, he finds himself considering the possibility that his coughing could be due to something besides the thick layer of dust that he's walking through.

But he's not afraid.

He hears a noise above. The door opening? Footsteps? He knows instantly who it must be, but he's still not exactly sure what he's going to do about Tim. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he acknowledges that it's more than a little unwise to not have some kind of plan of action or attack; after all, it's been proven time and time again that physically, Tim is the stronger of the two. It would probably be quite a simple task for Tim to overpower him as soon as the former realizes he's down here.

But he's not afraid.

Boldly, purposefully, he strides down the hallway whence he came. He doesn't bother sneaking. He can't bring himself to care enough for that.

He's not entirely surprised to see no one at the top of the stairs. Of course Tim would hide; the coward wants to jump out and take him by surprise.

He turns around and begins to check the rooms on either side of the hallway. He knows, he just  _knows_  that Tim is crouched down next to the doorway of one of the small spaces, ready to spring forward and attack when he least expects it.

But he's not afraid.

As he nears the end of the hall, he hears the crunch of footsteps behind him. A surge of adrenaline shoots through his body as he realizes his prediction is coming true, and he ponders how he must have walked right past Tim as he whips the camera around...

...and finds himself staring into the eyes of Alex Kralie.

He can't breathe for a moment.

"Alex?"

He knows he has to get away, but there's nowhere to run, and his feet are frozen in place.

Alex raises the gun.

He manages to take a flinching step back.

"Alex –"

The gunshot is deafening in the small hallway. He stumbles backwards and manages to fall against a wall to keep himself from crumpling to the floor.

It hurts more than he ever thought it could.

He looks up to see Alex advancing toward him, gun still pointed at its target. Breathing heavily, he throws himself through a nearby doorway and, scrambling, manages to shut the door before Alex reaches it.

The adrenaline rush of an unexpected life-or-death situation isn't enough to dull the pain any longer. He lets out an agonized groan and doubles over, coughing, as his body ceases to obey the desperate need to escape.

His back scrapes against the dusty wall as he slumps to the floor, gasping for air.

He can feel Alex pounding on the door next to him, trying to break in. He looks up at the windows across the room that he doubts he'd be able to climb through even if he could find the strength to stand.

He is trapped.

He coughs, wincing, as every breath becomes more painful than the last. He looks down at the warm blood on his shaking hand, an inhuman noise escaping his throat as more blood escapes his chest.

Distantly, he is aware of the hot tears running down his face, tears of pain and realization; he's not going to make it out of here.

He is afraid.


End file.
